


Are You What I Think You Are

by icouldprobablyknitthat



Series: My Satellite [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, Reyva, bluerey, jeditestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldprobablyknitthat/pseuds/icouldprobablyknitthat
Summary: Rey has a nightmare and Jessika talks her down. (Prompt was "one character can't sleep.")





	Are You What I Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> I know I don't post much in the first place, but over the past few months, life has really gotten in the way of my doing anything creative. I'm so happy to share this!
> 
> Title comes from Guster's song "Satellite."
> 
> As always, kudos/comments/constructive criticism are appreciated.

Jessika had been dreaming about her home on Dandoran -- had been -- when some movement and a noise roused her from sleep. Instantly, she was alert and scanning her surroundings with a soldier’s eye. Everything seemed normal: the soft glow of the chrono by the bed, the low lights of the control panel by the portal, the hum of the ventilation system, Rey snoring softly at her side--

Wait, no. Something was wrong. Rey thrashed in her sleep, mumbling nonsense. That wasn’t exactly abnormal, as everyone had to process the day-to-day events in a fight for the galaxy’s freedom, but there was extra force behind her movements and anguish in her voice. Jessika was considering waking her when Rey bolted upright and wailed.

“NO!”

“Rey, Rey, Rey,” Jessika whispered, sitting up as well, “it’s okay.” Rey was nearly sobbing, her skin was flushed with sweat, and Jessika wasn’t sure if she was even awake yet. 

“Jess,” Rey gasped, and threw her arms around Jessika, holding her close. Jessika could feel Rey’s racing heart and felt her own speed up in response. She took a deep breath and stroked Rey’s hair, giving her a chance to calm down and talk when she was ready. 

Gradually, Rey’s breathing slowed to normal. She pulled away, and in the dim light, Jessika could see tears glittering on her lashes.

“Jess,” Rey repeated, “it was awful.” Jessika cocked her head, encouraging Rey to continue. Rey wiped at her eyes, then leaned against Jessika again. Jessika was happy to hold her, to comfort her. “In my dream, they -- he, they -- Jess, they turned me and used me against the Resistance,” Rey spoke rapidly, trying to push the images out of her mind.

“Oh, Rey,” Jessika sighed and stroked her cheek, “you’d never let that happen.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Rey spoke with resolution, but her body was still tense and trembling. Jessika straightened up and held Rey at arm’s length; she knew that Rey needed a reality check more than she needed comfort. Jessika’s tone turned pragmatic.

“Rey. Do you _want_ to go dark?” 

“Of course not.”

“And you know what you need to do to keep from going dark?”

“Mostly, yeah, I mean, there’s a lot more for Luke to teach me, but--”

“Okay, then I don’t see the problem. You won’t go dark,” Jessika said matter-of-factly. Even in the dim light, she could see that Rey was still looking down. She waited for Rey to speak.

“I wouldn’t go dark intentionally, of course,” Rey said, “but in my dream, they threatened _you_. That was how they got me to do what they wanted.” She paused, then continued in a whisper. “I love you, and anyone could use that against me.”

Jessika didn’t immediately know what to say. She knew Rey loved her, and she loved Rey, but they hadn’t had much of a chance to say the words. 

“Rey, I… I love you, too,” Jessika said, and Rey looked up at her.

“I would never let anyone hurt you, Jess.” Tears ran down Rey’s cheeks. She grabbed Jessika and pulled her into a crushing hug. “I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe.” Her voice was muffled by Jessika’s shoulder. Jessika sighed, rubbed her hand up and down Rey’s back.

“I’m pretty lucky, then. The Force is with me.”

“Jessika,” Rey groaned, let her go, leaned back. “That was terrible, even for you.” Jessika shrugged and grinned.

“Lightened the mood, though, didn’t it?”

Rey stared at her for a few seconds, then flopped back down on the bed.

“Fine, you’re right.” There was a smile in her voice, and Jessika lay back down next to her. They were shoulder-to-shoulder, heads touching. Jessika sighed.

“Seriously, Rey, I know you’ll always do the right thing,” Jessika said, “and you’ll kick ass when you need to.” Rey laughed, shifted onto her side, and kissed Jessika’s shoulder. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Rey sighed and slid her arm across Jessika’s waist, then snuggled in.

“Yes, yes you are,” Jessika agreed. Rey snorted. Jessika stroked her hair. “I’m lucky too, really lucky to have you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They lay quietly for a while, listening to each other’s breathing and the soft rush of air from the ventilation system. The chrono showed that they had hours before the alarm would go off for them to start their tasks for the day. They lay still and enjoyed the small pocket of time before their responsibilities had to intrude.

Jessika felt Rey shift and prop herself up on her elbow. Then she felt Rey’s hand gliding down her belly. Jessika cleared her throat, and Rey paused.

“Well, we’re both awake…”

“Oh,” Jessika said, “whatever shall we do?”

Rey laughed into the dark and continued on her way.


End file.
